This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling resulting from the crossing of an unpatented clone of "Byam's Ruby".times."Golden Chalice", as the seed parent, with "Red Carpet" (unpatented) as the pollen parent, which was done by me at Sandy, Oreg., with the object of producing new Asiatic lilies having improved flower color, a vigorous and strong plant habit, and a growth habit genetically short enough for pot culture without chemical treatment. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its very unusual coloration and its apparent vigorous, strong and upright growth habit, and asexual propagation was done by me and under my direction through several successive generations at Sandy, Oreg., by means of bulb scales, bulblets and division, the successive generations demonstrating that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the parent plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.